Carrickfergus
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Life is average for merchant Touya. At least, it was. Until he meets Touko and her daughter Rosa. The towns people hate them and call them sirens. Can Touya stick by their side and give them support? Or will he be forced to hate them as well?
1. Chapter 1

Carrickfergus  
Silver Psychic

As you can tell, the story is inspired by the song by Celtic Woman.

You all asked for it and you're getting it! Touya and Touko! And it's about time too! With the beginning of sophomore year, I was beginning to think I was going to have to start updating once every two weeks instead of just one. Thankfully, I'm pulling all-nighters to make sure that doesn't happen.

YOU GUYS BETTER BE GREATFUL!

In case you can't tell, this is the age of the pirates where women are called lassy and wench and men have no hygiene (ew!).

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 1: Interest At First Sight

Touya rubbed the sweat off his brow and sighed as he unloaded the last shipment of merchandise from his boss's ship. He had done this to his boss, Alder, as a favor because some of Alder's employees hadn't shown up. Now he knew why he became a merchant instead of a sailor.

He had absolutely _**no**_ upper body strength.

"Touya m'boy!" He turned to see his boss, a massive man with flaming red hair, running towards him. "I got somebody else to do the rest of the dirty work lad. Just stop by my office in a few minutes and collect yer extra pay. You've certainly deserved it." Alder suddenly took his mammoth sized hand and ruffled his mop of brown hair a little too hard for Touya's liking.

But Touya just stood there, smiled and nodded. Satisfied, his boss walked over to another pier to complain about the employees slacking off again. As soon as he was gone, Touya looked around again.

He had just moved to Castelia City a week ago due to a move in location by his company. He worked for a merchant company that specialized in exotic spices and medicine, with the occasional tea bag or fur or whatever was popular with the locals. Due to the fact that Castelia City was home to one of the biggest ports in the world, it was often called, "The Merchant City", making it very popular for merchants and shops.

Although Touya was only twenty, ever since he became a merchant's apprentice at age ten, he had been introduced to a whole new world. Touya loved the merchant life and the adventure that came with it. Every day was a new ship that arrived with new things for him to sell at his store. Now, he was known as one of the top merchants in the country of Unova.

Touya sighed once again as he wandered down the docks to his boss's office. Although the fame did do him a lot of good for business, he always regretted the other part that came with fame.

Marriage proposals.

Bianca, the only daughter of one of the main city councilmen, had been his number one suitor ever since she first laid eyes on him when he first came. Sure she was beautiful and much wanted, but her attitude was too much for him to really bear. All she talked about was gossip and clothes. The typical high-class stuff. He didn't like girls like that. ...Actually he didn't know what type of girl he liked at all.

"Mother hurry!"

"Rosa please wait for me!" A laugh. "I can't keep up with you honey. You're going to have to slow down a bit for me."

Now Touya heard cries like these all the time. The usual mother running after her impatient child. He normally ignored cries like that.

But no mother ever sounded like she had the voice of an angel.

He looked closer to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her curly brown hair was up in a high ponytail with large strands hanging down the side of her face, bouncing as she ran. Her clothes were simple: a cream colored dress with a brown leather band abound her hips, wrapped around her so tightly he thought she must be suffocating. On her feet were brown boots, so unlike the little heeled shoes he was used to seeing on women. The little girl in front of her was her exact replica except with pigtails.

They both seemed to be having so much I couldn't help but envy the lass and her mum.

"What 're ya' looking at lad?" Alder caught sight of the woman and her daughter, throwing aside the bag they brought with them to the sand and going knee deep into the ocean. The bigger man shook his head. "I'm afraid she's not looking for men right now laddy."

"I know she's married–"

"She's not."

It took Touya awhile to process that. "She's not? Then who is the child?"

Alder sighed. "I dunno. The older lass's name is Touko. The little lass is Rosa. They came out of nowhere one night and decided this was the town they wanted to settle in. When asked about the child's father, the lass always says 'e was an angel. It means 'e's ether deadbeat 'er dead." He sighed again. "I admire the lass. She's only twenty ya know."

"That can't be true!"

Alder nodded. "Its true. And little lassy is six. Can ya do the math Touya?"

He could. She was fourteen when she gave birth to the girl. Maybe even younger.

"How–"

The bigger man shrugged. "Doesn't matter to meh. I like the lass. Whenever I'm sick she always brings whatever medicine she has to spare, even if it's the last of it. And little lass loves it when I pick 'er up and spin 'er 'round." Alder sighed and turned to me again. "Listen Touya, the reason I don't want yah to talk to the lass is because yer reputation will go down if yer seen with 'er." Touya's boss shrugged. "If ya wanna do it, I'm all for it. I don't care if I talk to 'er or not because I like 'er, but you may want ta think about the safety of yer business."

Touya sighed and watched as Touko and Rosa pulled a blanket from the bag and spread it our over the sand, laughing merrily as they did. The sunlight reflected off of Touko's beautiful skin like porcelain. Rosa's pigtails bounced as she ran merrily in circles around the blanket.

Suddenly the woman sighed and turned around, motioning for Rosa to sit down on the blanket. Approaching them were two boys Touya recognized as the sons of rich field workers that often liked to pick on people. They swaggered up to Touko, dragging a few frightened musicians behind with them.

"Hey wench!" One of them yelled. "We hear your singing can outdo any goddess. Wanna entertain us?"

"Why should I entertain a couple of fat cows?" Touko shouted back. "I have better things to do with my time. " Alder and Touya snickered.

They flushed at the snickers they got and shouted angrily. "So you want something to happen to your daughter?"

Touko paled, but shook it off. "Fine." She turned to her daughter. "Rosa, listen to mother okay?" The little girl nodded. "Don't go off with anyone. Scream if someone tries to touch you and I'll come running okay?" Rosa nodded again. Touko smiled and kissed the girl's forehead. "I'll be right back." She walked over to the boys and threw aside her shoes. "Alright. Pick your tune."

The musicians hesitantly nodded and strummed a quick tune. Touko nodded and began to sing.

If Touya thought the sound of her voice was beautiful, it was nothing compared to her singing. They were instantly hypnotized, all of their attention was on her. Touya vaguely realized she was drawing a crowd, but ignored it and concentrated on the beautiful woman in front of him.

The frightened musicians gradually relaxed as the song continued, her singing calming them all down. Suddenly, without missing a beat in her song, she began to move into an amazing dance.

Her feet never touched the ground. She was always spinning in complicated circles and jumping into the air, her blue eyes sparkling in delight. Touya was hypnotized as he watched her dance. She was so captivating, just like a gypsy.

As the musicians strummed their final tune, Touko stopped. Silence surrounded the crowd in their amazement of her dancing.

Breaking out of their trance, one of the boys started to whisper, "The rumors were true, you are the daughter of a siren!" He picked up a stone and threw it at her. She narrowly dodged.

Touko flushed at the accusation. "Why you arrogant bastard! I am the daughter of a woman, not a mythical creature!"

But they would have none of it and started to throw more rocks at the poor woman. Some of the audience had even started throwing small stones they found. She whimpered and crouched down, covering her face and head to protect herself.

Alder and Touya saw others eyeing the small child, who was whimpering at the sight of her mother bleeding. They nodded to each other and jumped over the wall, landing on the soft sand and running quickly to the child. While Alder began to shield her from on-coming rocks, Touya raced to Touko. But she strangely shed no tears. Not even a drop fell from her eyes as she endured the rocks trying to kill her.

Touya quickly grabbed her bag and put it over her head as a shield. "That's the best we can do." He huffed as he put his arm around her and made a run for it. "We have to look for cover. Do you know anywhere you can go?"

"My home." She answered automatically. "It's safe enough."

He nodded. "Alder has your daughter. He took her somewhere safe. If I had to guess, I would say he's in his office."

There was suddenly a fierce look in her eye and she began to run faster. "Then we have no time to waste."

* * *

Panting from exhaustion, they somehow managed to lose the crowd and finally arrived at Alder's office.

Before Touya could even say anything, Touko marched to the door and kicked it open. She looked so fierce, like a tigress protecting her cub. The scratches on her cheek, the blood that soaked through her clothes and the wild look in her eyes intensified the look. He gulped and mentally vowed to never get on her bad side.

"Rosa?" Touko called as she entered the building. "Rosa are you here?"

"Mother!" A little blob of brown suddenly crashed into the woman, sending her falling to the ground. She winced as she landed on her injuries, but gave no sing of pain to the little girl.

Touko hugged her daughter. "Rosa! Are you alright? None of the villagers tried to hurt you did they?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes Mother." She turned to Alder. "This man helped me. Thank you very much mister."

Alder blushed a bit, which made Touya laugh. "It was nothing. Just doin' the right thing."

Touko sighed in relief as she hoisted herself off the floor. "I thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." She turned to Rosa. "Rosa, why don't you go and explore the building?" She turned to Alder. "Is that alright?"

Alder nodded. "The little lass means no harm."

Rosa nodded and walked away, a maid escorting her to another room.

Touko sighed as Rosa disappeared from her sight. She almost fainted, but Touya caught her in time. Alder motioned for him to bring Touko into his office. She wasn't heavy by any means. In fact, if he had been an idiot, Touya might have said that he was carrying a ghost.

The office was warm in the post-afternoon light. The room was made up of very furnished things, but was very comfortable all the same. Alder sat in a chair behind a wooden desk and motioned for Touya to put Touko into a plushy chair. He then asked for a cup of hot coco and handed it to Touko, who murmured her thanks.

"Everything is escalating." She admitted. "Much more so than the last time I saw you Alder. The baker just fired me this morning. He said he can't be associating with any witchcraft and I can barely afford to put food on the table as it is. The priest said he didn't allow witches to attend the church and now we are banned from the cathedral. I am forced to teach Rosa by myself. The landlord almost didn't sell the house to me because of the rumors about me. How am I to raise Rosa in this hateful town?"

Alder sighed. "I'm sorry lass, but there's nothin I can do. The least I can do for ya is offer ye a place ta stay until ye find work."

Touko shook her head. "I can't stay here. This isn't a proper place to raise my daughter. All I need to do is sell the house and we will have enough to work with until I find somewhere I can work." She lifted her head. "The last thing I want to do is make trouble for you Alder. You and your friend have done so much for me and my daughter. I can't ask for anymore favors from you."

"But lass–"

"How about my house?"

They turned to Touya with shocked expressions.

"I can offer you a place to stay." He explain bashfully. "I have an extra room in my house with a bed that has never been used. And I was going to ask Alder to help me look for a new helper with my shop so it will work both ways. You can help me with my shop in return for room and board. And maybe a meal once in a while." He blushed and scratched his head. "I really can't cook that well. It's a miracle I'm still even here."

Touko became misty-eyed. "Are you sure?"

Touya nodded. "I don't believe in stupid rumors. I would be happy to take you in." He held out his hand. "My name is Touya. I look forward to working with you."

She nodded and took his hand with her own. "My name is Touko, Touya. And I am also pleased to be working with you."

And that was the start of their beautiful relationship.

* * *

The song she sang was The Voice by Celtic Woman. Any ideas? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Carrikfergus  
Silver Psychic

Okay, so I just found out that the girl, White II, is named Rosa. So I'll be replacing White with Rosa. Sorry, its probably the third time I've done this.

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On bad days, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 2: Promises Are Threats

Touya wearily waited for Touko as she spoke to her landlord about her move.

The old bat was the crippled wife of the minister named Agatha. She didn't particularly care for Touko, or Touya when she met him, but she adored Rosa. Touko was explaining their situation to Agatha and the old woman wasn't pleased.

"It is unethical for a young unmarried woman with a child to sleep in the same house as an unmarried man!" She insisted. "If you are going to go, at least leave Rosa in my care."

Touko shook her head. "I am afraid I can't. Rosa needs me and she likes Touya, so it all works out. I will pay you the rest of the rent that I owe you but I am afraid we cannot stay here any longer." She said another goodbye to the old woman, grabbed Rosa's hand and Touya's arm and dragged them away from her old house.

When they were a fair distance away, she let go of Touya's arm and loosened her grip on Rosa. "I'm sorry for putting you through that. It's just..."

"That old wench was creeping you out? I could see why." Touya held out his arm and Touko took it gratefully. He slowly began guiding the mother-daughter pair to his house.

Touko smiled weakly. "I don't know why she loves Rosa like that, but ever since I explained to her that I would be moving, she has been constantly hovering over my shoulder." Touko sighed. "At least now I will be free of her." She paused. "Is it horrible of me to say that?"

Touya shook his head and guided them around a corner, ignoring all the horrified stares off the towns people. "Not at all. That old bat was more creepy than a ghost story."

Rosa burst out laughing. "That's what I said to mother when we first moved into the house!"

Touko laughed along with her and Touya smiled. He loved Touko's laugh. Even though he didn't really know her yet, he thought it was one of the most lovely things about her.

They finally stopped in front of one of the larger houses on the streets. With two stories, an old oak frame and green tinted windows, it looked fit for someone richer than a merchant.

Rosa whistled. "Wow. This house is incredible! I'm excited to see what the inside looks like if the outside is so majestic."

Touya blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Its not that great. But soon, this will be your home."

Rosa squealed and let go of her mother's hand, running up to the front door. "I can hardly stand it! Please hurry Mister! I'm so anxious to see whats on the other side of this door!"

"Rosa." Touko began warningly. Touya cut her off.

"It's alright Touko." He smiled and guided her to the front door. "It's been a while since I've been around this kind of enthusiasm. I'm looking forward to the two of you living here."

Rosa flushed. "Thank you Mister."

Touko laughed. "Well then, why don't you show us in?"

Smiling mischievously, he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked to front door. Rosa eagerly raced ahead inside, while her mother took the time to observe the furnishings of their new home.

It was definitely a bachelor's house. The entryway was very bland in accessories, the only real color being the fluffy black carpet on the staircase that led further inside the house. As Touko observed the dying plants in the parlor, she knew she had her work cut out for her as a caretaker of this fine establishment.

"Mother!" Touko turned to the sound of her daughters voice. "Why don't you come and see the shop? Mister says that the faster you memorize the merchandise, the better."

Touko nodded. "Sure Rosa. Let Touya know that I'll be out in a minute. I just need to place some of our belongings in the parlor. He hasn't assigned us a bedroom yet."

"Sure Mother!"

Touko sighed as she set down her belongings. She hadn't brought much. Just a few sets of clothes for her and Rosa and...

Touko smiled sadly as she brought out a picture of Rosa's father.

* * *

"And this is something from China called Mint. It's used in a lot of desserts and different teas."

Rosa nodded eagerly, hanging onto Touya's every word. Touya grinned and moved on to the other spices. He couldn't remember having this much fun since he was young. The little girl was smart and eager to learn and she quickly memorized each of the spices and what they were used for. He was impressed at how well Touko was able to teach her.

"Mister?" He quickly jolted out of his thoughts as the little girl tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Can I ask you something?"

Touya smiled. 'She certainly taught Rosa well.' "What is is?"

"Are you in love with Mother?"

Touya gulped. How in the seven hells was he supposed to reply to that? Forget that Rosa is a child (albeit very clever), she's Touko's daughter! "Um..."

"Oh! I've embarrassed you haven't I?" The little lass giggled. "I'm so sorry. Its just that...well...you have this aura around you when you're near her. You seem...happier when you're with her."

He smiled. "Maybe I am. But why should that matter to you?"

She shrugged and started to walk around the shop. "Because I want Mother to be happy. And she seems happy when she is with you."

"Does your own happiness not matter to you?" This was different. Touya was used to spoiled, ungrateful children. Most of the children of the city were spoiled rich brats who got whatever toy or sweet they wanted just by the snap of their fingers. But Rosa was...different. He could see why everyone thought she and her mother were sirens.

Rosa shook her head. "No. Mother has done so much for me already."

"Is it not a woman's job to take care of her own children?"

"...Not all mothers handle that responsibility as well as my mother does. Some don't care enough and leave them out on the streets. All the starving children in the orphanage? They have been abandoned by their mothers." Rosa shook her head again. "In any case, it is not an obligation to take care of a child."

"...You do realize you speak a lot more sense than most adults I know."

She giggled. "I know. Many people have told me that. But it is all thanks to Mother. She taught me to read and I'm learning how to write now. It is a little difficult, but I think I shall get the hang of it once I start doing it regularly."

"You think?"

Before she could answer, Touko burst into the room. "I am so sorry! I know you wanted me to memorize the layout and the merchandise of the store and I am so sorry I'm late. Rosa wasn't any trouble was she?"

"Not at all." He winked at Rosa and she giggled. "She is much more mature than most children her age. I find that exciting and endearing. It is certainly a change."

Touko smiled weakly. "I'm very delighted to hear that. Good work Rosa. Why don't you get a piece for sweetbread out of the bag as a reward? You'll find it in there somewhere."

Rosa nodded. "Thank you Mother." And she skipped out the door.

Touko gracefully walked to a shelf filled to the brim with herbs. "Wow. This is incredible. You have to teach me about all of these!"

"In time." Touya promised. "For now, all I want is for you to be as comfortable as possible."

"But would that not defy the entire point of me working for you?"

"Not at all! I want a capable employee as well as a nice housemate. If you are not comfortable, you are free to ask me anything. I promise I will do all I can to make you and your daughter as welcome here as I can."

"Well, isn't this touching?"

They turned to see a woman casually leaning against the door frame. Her short blond hair was covered by an elegant green bonnet and her orange and white satin dress flowed elegantly to her tiny ankles. Delicate shoes adorned her small feet and a parasol hung off of her arm. She would have been beautiful if not for the sneer marring her face.

The entire room seemed to go cold with the realization of the woman's presence. Without realizing it, Touya had Touko behind him. The blond woman scowled at the protective look in his eyes. "Touya dear, why haven't you introduced me to your new...employee?"

"I wasn't aware that everything I did was your business."

"It isn't. But I still like to know these things. In fact, that is exactly why I am here." She glanced at Touko and sneered even more. "Perhaps I could discuss this with you in private, without any _**sirens **_bothering us?"

Touya nodded and turned to Touko with a reassuring smile. "Everything is okay. Why don't you go check on Rosa and see how she's doing?"

Touko nodded and glanced worriedly at Touya before running out of the shop. Touya turned his full glare on the young woman who was examining her nails as if the whole scene had never taken place. "What are you doing here Bianca? I know you well enough to know that there is nothing simple with you."

She shrugged. "I come baring a message from Father. He said there was going to be a council meeting tomorrow night and everyone who lives in this quarter is to attend." She threw him a seductive look. "But if you want me here for other reasons..." She trailed off.

Touya look disgusted for a moment before shaking it off and turning away from her. "You have stated your business here and now you have over-stayed your welcome. I must ask you to leave."

Bianca pouted. "C'mon Touya! Isn't it time you settled down already? I am a worthy catch and Father could promote you instantly if you married me! Besides," She sauntered closer and closer to him until his back was up against a wall. "I assure you I'm much better in bed than that _**siren**_."

At the word siren, Touya grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her away. "That is enough Bianca. Do I need to call for the police to escort you out of here? Or shall I simply have Cheren come and get you?"

She flinched at the name of her childhood friend. "Cheren will never bother himself with the likes of me. That idiot prefers books to people. It would not interest him."

"Shall we test it? Leave immediately Bianca."

Bianca sighed and turned for the door. "Fine. Whatever you say Touya dearest. But may I remind you that my father is head of the town council? He could do away with any business that does not provide results. If he just happened to hear you were harboring a siren...well," She shrugged. "it would not look good for you. Ta-ta." She winked and sauntered out, leaving a glaring Touya in her wake.

Touya sighed and sank into a chair. Of course he had heard the rumors about Touko. The mysterious woman with no background and a child. They called her a witch, a siren or even a ghost come back to life! But Touya had been taught to not believe in such paranormal nonsense. Ghosts and witches did not exist. That was a firm rule he lived by, and Touko wasn't even as ugly as a typical witch!

"I'm sorry."

Touya turned to see Touko with tears in her eyes. He tried to smile reassuringly. "What for?"

"That woman, Bianca, was bothering you because of me."

Touya shook his head. "She's been trying to marry me ever since I stepped into town a week ago. She doesn't understand how a man could look at her and not be attracted." He walked up to her and took her hand. "I promised you I would do everything in my power to make you and your daughter comfortable. And I don't break promises."

She smiled weakly. "Maybe it would be best if I left–"

"Please do not say that Touko. You may not realize it, but I need you here as well. You will pay for your board by working for me. I shall even throw in a tutor for Rosa if you wish. But please, stay."

She bit her lip, considering her options. "I don't want the people of this town to drive you out of it because of me."

He surprised her by throwing his head back and laughing. "They? Drive me out of town?" He began to laugh some more. In fact, it was a few minutes before he could stop. "Aha. Oh, that was a laugh." He coughed. "They couldn't drive me out of town if they had soldiers from the king's army. Even though I haven't been here very long, I know that most of the people who live here are a bunch of spineless weaklings. They couldn't drive anyone out of town if they _**tried**_!"

She shook her head. "You don't understand. About a month ago, they prosecuted an old woman named Bertha from another country for witchcraft. They think it was _**I**_ who turned her into a witch."

"Prosecution? You mean..."

"Yes. They hung her on a giant cross in the town square, drove nails through her hands and feet and starved her to death. And I know that if we make one wrong move, they will do the same to us."


	3. Chapter 3

Carrikfergus  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On bad days, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 3: Touko

Touya was shocked as Touko told the tale of the old woman. The town's people really prosecuted an old woman? Prosecution was considered barbarian in Unova. "What did they think she did?"

"Bertha was an herbalist. She had a lot of really rare herbs, including some that were considered illegal by the town doctor. He told her off in front of the entire town and humiliated her. A few nights before her persecution, she was seen walking near the doctors house. The next morning, everyone in that house died. The doctor, the doctor's wife, the wife's sister and his niece. The other doctors said that all of them had swallowed poison somehow. The town accused Bertha of feeding them illegal poison in their sleep. They had her prosecuted and executed. And if we continue like this, I fear they will do the same to us."

Touya sighed in frustration. Prosecution? They should have started packing right away! If these people were crazy enough to allow prosecution... "Maybe we should leave. This town doesn't feel right anymore. I mean, was anyone going to tell me?"

"No." Touko shook her head. "Its forbidden to mention it. In fact, I should have received a hundred lashes on my back for mentioning the subject."

"A hundred lashes! That's barbarous!"

She remained passive. "It is what they consider to be right and we have to respect that."

"What we have to consider is what is right to us, not these insane people!"

"Touya." Her grave tone paused him in his tracks. "Where would I go if I left this town? We would be homeless _**again**_. I cannot have that for Rosa."

Touya sighed again. She had a point. He knew a few other towns he could settle in, but Castelia City was the biggest attraction for merchants and was where he could get the most business. He wasn't money hungry like others out there, but he had to support himself somehow.

"Alright." Said a defeated Touya. "You win."

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Touko that night. She was too worried. She had overheard Bianca's threat and fear began to drill holes into her mind. What if something happened to Touya because of her? She shouldn't have let him win that easily. She should have put up more of a fight and insisted he get out of Castelia City! She–

"Mother?" She looked down the see Rosa clutching her sleeping dress in her sleep. "Can I have more cake?"

Touko snickered and gently lifted Rosa's hand from her sleeping garment. Slowly, she raised her body from the warm comfort of her new bed and wandered downstairs. She was only intending to grab a quick glass of water and run straight back to bed, but a light from the kitchen quickly changed her plans.

It was Touya. He was boiling something on a stove. Touko could faintly make out the smell of warm milk and cinnamon. It reminded her of when her mother used to make that for her to help her sleep. She sighed and startled Touya. He jumped a bit, scaring them both. "Touko? What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

She giggled. "I could ask you the same question." She glanced longingly at the concoction boiling on the stove. "I came down for a bit of water. I'll just leave you to your milk."

"Wait!" He reached out and grabbed her shoulder before she could move. "Why don't you have some? There's plenty for both of us. And I've been told warm milk is a cure for insomnia."

Touko shyly nodded and sat down on a chair while Touya took another cup from the cupboard and poured the sweet concoction into it before handing it to her. Blowing on it slightly, she took a light sip and moaned softly.

"Its wonderful." She admitted softly before taking another sip. "Better than even my mother's. I thought you said you couldn't cook?"

Touya blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Sweet milk is really the only thing I actually know how to make. Everything else I have to rely on a cook book."

She giggled. "I'll have to teach you then. I've been cooking for a long time."

"Why?"

Touko frowned and softly put her cup down. "I come from a small town named Nuvema. Its very rural, unlike the big cities here. When my mother died, I was thirteen and all alone. The only thing I really had left was our caravan, her tarot cards and some money. I traveled from town to town looking for food and shelter, but it isn't easy being a traveling young girl on her own. People expected me to settle down in every village and city I went to. A group of women even tried to force me to go to the town matchmaker! I often just felt like giving up and going to live at my father's house." She suddenly smiled. "And then I met Rosa's father and he helped me."

Touya watched her as she described her life on the road. Her eyes were always sad and weary, especially when she thought of the prospect of living with her father. And then she mentioned Rosa's father and her eyes began to glow. But why should the prospect of living with her own father sadden her?

"Tell me about him." Touya implored. "Rosa's father I mean."

She blushed. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, his name was N Harmonia. We met at a harvest festival in a town pretty far out into the countryside. N was a traveler as well, except he came from a rather wealthy family so he had less troubles than I did back then." Her smile turned soft. "He just came up to me and asked me to dance. I thought this man was an idiot at first. He really expected me, a strange woman who could have been a thief, to dance with him, a man who could have been a rapist or a murderer? But I saw no malice in his eyes and I accepted his offer to dance." She giggled and sipped at her milk. "Several men came up to me that night and asked me to dance. But I refused all the offers and never left his side. Even when we stopped dancing we simply found somewhere to drink and talk. I learned his name and that he came from a royal family in another nation across the ocean. We just talked until I noticed the sun coming up and decided to go leave for my room in the tavern I was staying at. But he refused to let me go. N wasn't drunk you see, just curious. So I allowed him to stay in my room on the floor. Over the next few days, he never let me out of his sight. He even followed me out of town, insisting that he needed me."

She smiled fondly at the memories. "He was like a child, not knowing the way of the world. N looked at everything with such child-like innocence it was hard to not love him. He didn't know how to bathe himself properly or how to cook or wash clothes or saddle his own horse! In fact, he really didn't know anything until he met me, although I blame his family for spoiling him rotten before allowing him to leave."

"Do you know why he left?"

"He said that the palace life was corrupting his view of the world. I suspect that as he was preparing to take the crown, he got cold feet and ran away." She smiled again. "But as we spent more time together, I began to fall for his childish ways. He even convinced me to jump into a freezing lake in my underskirts one day." She laughed. "N insisted it was much too hot and suddenly all of his clothes were off, save for his pants, and he just jumped. He looked like he was having so much fun that I just abandoned all caution, and most of my clothes, and jumped. We had the worst colds the next day and a woman and her son who were traveling on the road where we were on ended up taking care of us."

Touya laughed along with her. "He sounds like a right man."

She nodded. "He was." Her eyes dimmed a bit. "We had been reading a book together at night like we usually did before we went to sleep. The book we were reading had a character that was a lot like him: childlike and innocent. He couldn't hurt a fly. Suddenly, a seductress came into the plot and seduced him to...take her to bed." She started to blush. "N asked why and I explained to him the...appeal of taking a woman to bed. But I warned him never to do it except with the one he loved. He suddenly started to kiss me tell me that it was me whom he loved. Before I knew it we..." She trailed off as her blush increased. Touya was blushing as well, but he stayed silent as her eyes became sad. "He was gone come morning. All of his belongings were there, but he wasn't." She sighed. "I searched frantically for him, until I realized...it was useless looking for him."

"How do you know?"

"Because a few months later, a woman walked up to me. When I gave her my name, she informed me that N was dead." She choked the last word. Her hands began to tremble. "She said her name was Concordia or something like that. She had been N's nurse when he was young and loved him when his mother couldn't. Apparently, he had been sick for a while now and he suddenly returned to his nation because he wanted to die there. He didn't want to bring me along for fear of infecting me with his illness. On his death bed, she said he mentioned my name and how he wanted our child to be named Rosa or Nate." She shook her head. "To this day, I still don't know how he found out I was pregnant before I did. He always had a knack for knowing things like that. But when I heard that he was gone and I was pregnant I just burst into tears."

She chuckled darkly. "Concordia didn't stick around and left me weeping in the streets until an elderly doctor and his wife found me. I explained my situation to them and they took me in. For eight very long months I lived with that man and his wife until I gave birth to Rosa." Her face paled. "The birth was difficult. I was out in the marketplace in the town square when my water broke. They used a cart to wheel me to the doctors while the contractions beat the living hell out of me. I fainted during the delivery and woke up to terrible pain. There was blood everywhere and I thought that neither of us would survive. The thought of ending my life was appealing. I _**had**_ been living like a zombie for the past eight months, knowing that the one whom I loved was dead." She smiled. "But then I felt that everything I had gone through would have been for nothing and I suddenly had a desire to live. And then, it was over and Rosa was born. I remember being so scared to hold her in my arms. She looked so fragile and weak. But I did it. I actually gave birth at a young age and lived to tell the tale." She sighed and took another sip of her milk. "And so we've come to a complete circle."

Touya was amazed. A woman, only a year younger than himself, had gone through so much and was still able to smile through all the hardships and pain. "How do you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How can you live when you've already gone through so much? It just doesn't make sense. If it was me...I think I would have given Rosa up for adoption."

She smiled. "She is my hope, Rosa. She's like a little reincarnation of her father. Serious one minute and innocent the next. Smarter than an adult with the personality of a child. I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't have her to live for. She's everything to me."

"I can see." He said softly and reached over to pat one of her shoulders. "I know she's everything to you. I can see it in your beautiful eyes when you talk about her."

Touko began to blush. "Flirt." She chastised.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Habit. How do you think I get most of my customers?" He winked. "You'll see. Tomorrow, you'll be feeling the heat of all those jealous stares. You already saw how Bianca was head over heels for me."

She rolled her eyes and took the last sip of her milk before going to the sink to clean out her cup. "I'm sure I'll manage somehow." Her expression softened. "What I'm really worried about is Rosa."

"How?" He handed his empty cup to her when she offered her hand.

"The towns people call us sirens, that's not too far from the truth. We know ancient dryad songs that can charm anyone into listening, even a holy man. They fear that if we choose to, we will take control of the town. It scares them."

"Idiotic bastards." Touya muttered. Touko didn't disagree. She yawned and stretched before putting the two cups back in their proper places.

She turned to him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Anything in particular you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmm." He thought about it. "Whatever you can make I guess."

Her smile would have brought a sad man happiness. "Then I'll make the best breakfast in the world tomorrow. Good night Touya."

"Good night Touko. Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

Carrikfergus  
Silver Psychic

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On bad days, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 4

When Touko arose that morning, for the first time in a long time she felt secure. She had a wonderful daughter, a secure roof over her head and a job to earn that roof. She felt like she was on top of the world.

And that is how Touya and Rosa found her: dancing around in the kitchen to the sound of meat sizzling, eggs boiling in a pot over a fire and the delicious smell of fresh baked sweet bread. She blushed when she noticed them covering their mouths and falling over like they were going to wet themselves.

"G-Good morning!" Touya finally gasped. Rosa couldn't stop giggling enough to form a coherent sentence.

Touko blushed harder and asked Touya if he could show Rosa where the tableware was for future reference. Rosa sobered (somewhat) and allowed a still laughing Touya to show her where everything was. By the time everything was finished, the table was set and they were ready to eat.

Touya was certainly impressed as Touko had Rosa helping her pass everything around. Hard-boiled eggs, steamed and perfectly unshelled, three fat loaves of sweetbread and slices of greasy meat that made him drool.

"This meal is fit for a Duke!" Touya gladly announced after Touko told everyone to dig in. Rosa nodded enthusiastically, but didn't look up from her food as she nibbled greedily on her sweet bread.

Touko sighed and tried to salvage whatever she had on her plate, making a mental note to cook three times as much as she usually did.

After sending a reluctant Rosa to go study her books, Touya escorted Touko to his shop and started to explain the basics of herbs and whatever else he might sell in his shop.

"...and this is Rosemary. Its highly coveted in Johto so be sure to spot the differences and try to ask for more than usual."

"How?" She tilted her head cutely and Touya could feel a blush working its way up.

He tried to shake it off as he explained. "People from Johto are usually of higher class. The clothes they wear are often expensive and there is an accent that will definitely give it away. I'll show you how to spot it later." He moved on to another shelf, observing the young mother as she absorbed all of the information he was bombarding at her.

"–oya! Touya!"

He snapped out of his daydream. "Huh?"

She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head again. "Are you sure you're feeling well? Maybe I should make you some juice later."

He tried to snap out of it. "No no! I'm fine! Just...don't be so concerned about me okay?" Now he could definitely feel the blush on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his mop of brown hair, a habit he did when he was embarrassed or nervous. "I tend to space out a lot. Its part of the reason I was about to ask Alder about an assistant."

She giggled and damn if it wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Like tiny bells at a wedding. "Thank you for the warning, but of course I shall be concerned about you. You are the one who gave my daughter and I a room. I shall be concerned for you like a proper friend would."

That stung. "She wanted to just be friends? Well, its not like I could help the way she felt about me." He thought depressingly. Out loud he said, "So...why don't we get started?"

* * *

Amazingly it was seriously busy. It seemed like everyone and their brother was in Touya's shop that day. Women especially were present, making love-struck expressions at Touko's boss. As soon as they took their eyes away from the handsome shop-owner, they glared at his assistant. And she would have glared back had she not caught Touya's apologetic expression. After all, he certainly glared at all the men that ogled her.

By lunch time, Touko nearly fainted from exhaustion. She was so dizzy that Touya caught her as she stumbled. "Whoa there Touko. You alright?"

She nodded. "Just fine. Any requests for lunch?" He rolled his eyes and reached down to swoop her into his arms. Touko blushed. "What are you–"

"You are in no position to be cooking Miss Touko. We'll go out to a tavern and get some food, but I like having a house that _**isn't **_burned down."

But as they stumbled into the kitchen, they dropped open their mouths in shock: there were plates stacked to the brim with food teaming with cooked goods and piping hot, sizzling scents soon reached their noses and causing their mouths to water. Lobster flambe, a rich soup that looked creamy and delicious and a deep dish of chocolate with strawberries placed elegantly along the brim. Beside it all was Rosa who was grinning and pouring wine into glasses, saving a glass of water for herself.

"I figured you would be tired." She smirked much too much for a six year old girl. "So I whipped up some lunch. Do you like it?"

Touya laughed heartily and gently guided a winded Touko to her seat. "This is amazing! Please, feel free to cook lunch for us anytime!"

Rosa just giggled and sat herself down into a chair.

* * *

The day passed quickly after lunch. It was so busy that neither Touya nor Touko had any time to notice a young woman clad in orange, green and white by the entrance. It was only when Touya directed Touko to close the doors that they noticed the young heiress. She smirked haughtily at Touko and smiled sweetly at Touya. "Darling, how wonderful to see you! And don't you look handsome today!"

The male rolled his eyes and grabbed Touko's elbow gently, making sure to cover the young mother with his body. "What do you want Bianca?"

She tipped her head, trying to act cute. "Is it a crime to visit a shop and it's _**handsome**_ owner?" Touko wryly noticed Bianca clearly kept her out of the description. "On a side note, by my request, father has changed this meeting into a ball. I would very much love if you would be my escort for the evening."

"I think not. Besides, you are not welcome here when the shop owner is too tired to deal with you. Now buy something or leave. We close in five minutes." He had half a mind to turn around and walk away, but that would mean leaving Touko with Bianca and he wasn't cruel. It was nearly the same as leaving a lamb with a panther. Food for the taking.

Oh yeah, he could _**so**_ imagine the analogy.

Bianca suddenly smirked. "Oh don't you worry your handsome face Touya. I didn't come here to see you unfortunately. I came to speak to Miss Siren over there."

Touko huffed and walked up to the blond woman, snatching her elbow from Touya's grasp. "And what makes you think I _**want **_to talk to you?"

Bianca sneered. "Because this concerns your daughter."

Touko became so pale that Touya almost had a panic attack himself. "Why you littl–"

"Touya." Touko's sharp voice rang clear through out the store. "Do me a favor and go and check up on Rosa. See if she needs any help with any of her studies."

"Bu–"

"Please." The look in her eyes was so desperate, he would have said yes to anything she asked of him.

He glared at the heiress. "Lay one hand on her and I will call the police. Understand?"

Bianca smiled sweetly. "Of course dear. I'm not one for violence."

With another frown in her direction and a reassuring smile in Touko's, he walked out of the shop. But only far enough so he couldn't be seen. He quickly hid himself and listened to them talk.

Or in Bianca's case, threaten.

"–ight as well get out of town now _**siren**_. And take your little side-kick with you."

"And why would I do that?" He could just imagine Touko putting her hands on her narrow waist, the perfect picture of defiance. "We are threatened here. And we have not done anything to make ourselves the perfect verbal punching bags. So why are you treating us like this?"

Bianca shrugged. "How should I know? Besides, I don't care. I'm only a messenger after all. Papa has asked me to deliver you his offer.

...What?

"What has he asked of me this time?"

Bianca huffed. "Papa thinks you are much to beautiful to be human and apparently wants to claim you as his own. A human taming a siren? Practically unheard of. But if it makes him a legend, I say do what he wants. You are to either marry him or leave this town."

I heard Touko scoff. "And what makes you think I will comply so easily?"

Bianca sneered. "Because we have ways, Hilda." Touko gasped. "That's right. We know who you are. A small-town girl from Nuvema named Hilda 'Touko' White who's mother left her an orphan by the age of thirteen. Impregnated at the same age by an idealist prince who had the audacity to run away before his coronation and died before he ever saw his own daughter. We know who you are, Hilda White. Though it was a shock to learn whom your father was."

Touya couldn't believe Bianca was being so cruel! So the people of this town knew who Touko and Rosa were. But why were they still calling her a siren if the knew what she was? And what did her father have to do with any of this?

"Stop it." Touko finally ground out.

Bianca began to laugh. "And why? Because it hurts to be reminded of the past? To know that your father abandoned your mother when you were just a young girl because of his ego? Ha!" She laughed some more. "It is simply priceless. But I will make you a deal. If you leave this town and promise to never see Touya again, I will give you a house in another town along with food, valuables and money. Enough for you and your sad excuse for a daughter to live somewhere where your freakish ways cannot bother us."

There was silence. Touko could not really be considering Bianca's offer could she? But that would mean...leaving him. Leaving Touya.

"I refuse."

The broken silence shocked Bianca. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Touko pronounced every word as if she were deaf and dumb. "that I refuse to leave this town without a good fight. And I have a feeling you are willing to bring me a very good challenge."

Bianca scoffed. "Why you...I have never met such an insolent wench! It is no wonder your _**lover**_," She spat the word. "left you."

"At least I had someone to love me." Touko's voice was so cold Touya shivered where he hid. "Unlike you, who's target of affections refuses to look at you. And my lover left to _**protect **_our child and I. I highly doubt that Touya would ever glance at you with any of the love and affection that N looked at me with."

With a screech, Bianca launched herself at Touko, her lady-like demeanor forgotten in her rage. Touko jumped out of the way. With nothing standing in her way, Bianca crashed into a jar of furs. The jar teetered and crashed to the ground, it's clay pieces scattering across the shop floor. It was then that Touya decided he had enough with just listening. As Bianca rose from the ground he ran into the shop shouting, "What happened! Touko, are you alright?"

For a moment, her eyes resembled ice as she gazed at a glaring Bianca. Then she looked up from the scowling heiress to smile at Touya. "Everything is fine." Her voice was level, no sign of distress or anger. "Miss Bianca here just tripped is all. She would be happy to pay for a new jar, wouldn't you Miss Bianca?"

Bianca frowned and huffed. "Of course. Expect it by tomorrow." She lifted herself off the floor. "If you shall excuse me I have other errands to run. Goodbye Touya dear. I shall see you tonight at the ball." And she calmly walked out of the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Carrikfergus  
Silver Psychic

Happy New Year Day!

I don't own the characters. I only toy with their feelings, attach strings to their bodies and make them act like marionettes for my own amusement. On bad days, it works miracles.

* * *

Chapter 5

"What the hell!" Touya thought angrily as he watched the young heiress saunter out of his shop. "This is beyond insane." He looked over at Touko to see that she was picking up clay shards from the jar Bianca broke. "Stop Touko. Don't hurt yourse–"

She didn't look at him. "You heard everything didn't you?"

Touya bit his lip. "Yes I did. I'm sorry." He had heard everything. All of Bianca's cruel threats and taunts. Every word.

"Alright then."

He looked at Touko in shock. "You are not–"

"I'm not angry." She assured him. "I knew you were there the whole time."

He blushed. He really needed someone to teach him how to be sneaky. "In any case, I can't believe that Bianca's father would do something like this!"

"I can."

Those two words were nonchalant, as if this happened everyday. "What?"

"Bianca's father came to me a few nights after I moved here and asked me to marry him. In return, I would have every luxury possible." She narrowed her eyes. "I didn't like the superior look in his eyes. He looked down on Rosa and I as if we were insignificant. Besides, I had heard his drunken coos about how he would capture my heart with his charming ways and that no one, not even a _**siren**_," She spat the word. "could resist his charms."

Touya nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know of his womanizing ways. Bianca's mother didn't stick around for long when she found out. She left when Bianca was three."

Touko raised a brow. "I had no idea you were the type to listen to gossip."

He blushed and looked away, pretending to study some herbs on a shelf. "You start to eavesdrop a lot if you want to know what is happening in town."

Touko giggled. "I guess you really do learn something every day." She frowned at the large stray pieces of clay surrounding the furs. "I think it is best if we move the furs to a shelf. We can take out some of the older herbs and make room."

"Mother?" They turned to see Rosa clutching a book and blushing as if she were embarrassed about something. "I'm afraid I cannot...spell something right. If you could, would you..."

Touko giggled before walking over to her daughter to kiss her cheek. "I'm proud of you Rosa." She turned to Touya. "Why don't you go help her and I will clean up the firs. The spices cabinet is full of small jars and the general size is large enough. I think that shall cover it until the jar arrives tomorrow."

Touya nodded. "Thanks Touko." He turned to Rosa. "Well lassy, lets see what ya' need 'elp with."

The child giggled at Toyua's imitation of Alder's accent. "Aye aye captain!" And she skipped down the hall with a laughing Touya following her.

As soon as they were gone, Touko sighed and leaned against a counter. What Bianca had said triggered some...unpleasant memories. Sniffing, she wiped away a stray tear before sighing deeply and gathering the furs.

* * *

Several hours later everyone was sitting down to another wondrous meal.

Touya inhaled the scent of leek and cream soup. "I have captured the cooking fairy I must say."

Touko giggled like a schoolgirl as she handed out slices of spiced potatoes. "Oh stop it. Anyone can cook, it is just a matter of measuring and patience." She suddenly smirked. "I'm willing to bet the reason why you can't cook is because you have only but a drop of patience, if any at all."

Touya pouted. "I resent that..."

Rosa giggled. This was just as she imagined a family to be. A warm and loving father and a patient and lovely mother. She sighed and silently prayed Touya would admit his feelings for her mother. She needed a father figure and she liked Touya.

She was snapped out of her daydreaming by a knock on the door. Touya frowned. "Who would be knocking at this time of night? I'll answer it."

"But-" Touko was silenced by his determined expression.

"Just in case." And he walked to the door. He opened it to find the mayor and a few members of the guard.

"Good evening Mr. Black." The town head was obviously not happy, if the tone of his voice was any indication. "I'm afraid I have come to arrest your house guest, Ms. White."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"I'm afraid that is–"

"It is my business. You have come to arrest my house guest and employee without a specific reason that you cannot tell even me? It is not a pretty picture you are painting, Mr. Satou."

The man scoffed. "If you wish. I am here to arrest Ms. White or an assault on my daughter."

Touya narrowed his eyes. Bianca? How did she...damn her! "Mr. Satou, I'm afraid you have it all wrong."

It was Mr. Satou's turn to frown. "What do you mean Mr. Black?"

"Bianca was the one who assaulted Touko. I am a witness." He then went on to explain what had happened earlier that day while he was hiding. "But Touko did not complain about an attack. She was simply polite and asked Bianca to leave, which she did with the promises of a new jar for my furs." He finished.

Mr. Satou had remained deadly calm, but by the end of Touya's explanation he was flushed. "Do you honestly expect me to believ–"

"You have no proof that Touko _**did**_ attack Bianca. And Touko's hand was bleeding when I went to check on them after the crash."

The town head gnashed his teeth audibly. "That is enough! Let us through so that–"

"Excuse me sir?" One of the guards tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm afraid we can't arrest her if we have no proof. And since our only witness claims she was innocent..." He trailed of.

Mr. Satou humphed. "Fine." He turned back to Touya. "Let the witch know that her days are numbered in this town. The ball starts in an hour." And he turned away, the two policemen flanking his side like bodyguards.

Touya sighed and shut the door. People in this city were more prejudiced than he thought.

He didn't know if he should be afraid or angry, so he settled for both.

* * *

Touko had settled for a face of stone when Touya returned. Rosa was quietly eating. They had both heard everything and were waiting for Touya to return.

Touko, while he was dealing with the guests outside, was mentally berating herself. How could she put him in this much danger. Now a town head was against him and it was all her fault! Maybe she should just leave...

"Don't even think about it." She turned to see Touya standing in the doorway, his expression a perfect pokerface. He suddenly grabbed her hand and lifted her out of her seat. Turning to her daughter, he asked her, "Do you mind if I borrow your mother? I need to talk to her for a minute and we must get ready for the ball tonight."

Rosa, despite being heavily suspicious, knew that the conversation wasn't going to be for a child's ears. "Of course." She suddenly grinned. "Just don't have _**too**_ much fun."

"Rosetta Valarie White," Touko flushed as Touya started to laugh. "that _**better **_not imply what I think it implies!"

She gave them her most innocent face. "I have absolutely no idea what you are saying Mother."

Trying to stop his laughter and failing, he gently prodded her with his hands before guiding her up to his study. When he closed the door, she swallowed. "Touya–"

"Touko." His voice was firm. "Why would you run away? Isn't the whole reason you came here to give your daughter a better life? Why would you ruin that now after you've worked so hard to get whats right for Rosa?"

On some degree, Touko knew he was right. The whole reason they had moved here was so Rosa could be happy. But with the entire town hating them, what could she give Rosa in a town like this? She sighed warily. "I don't know Touya. I just don't know what to do."

"...How about we leave?"

Touko snapped her head up to look at him with curiosity and worry. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave. We can leave this prejudiced town and you can give your daughter the life you've always wanted."

"I can't–"

"Why not? We can go somewhere better! Somewhere that doesn't believe in superstition. Somewhere where people will accept things for what they are and not care about us. Somewhere Rosa can grow up happily."

"But would you really be willing to give up your life here?"

Touya smiled and did something that shocked the both of them: he kissed her on the cheek. He flushed as he puled back. "It would be worth it."

Touko could only stare dumbly at him. He was willing to give up his life here...for her? A stranger whom he had just met? She was speechless. God honest speechless.

He smiled softly as he watched her inner turmoil. "Just think about it alright?" Not knowing what else to say, she nodded. "Good. Why don't we get read then? The ball starts in forty minutes. And I expect my best employee to be the finest woman there."


	6. Chapter 6

Carrikfergus  
Silver Psychic

Sorry for taking so long to load! I was apparently using the wrong format or something. Anyways, enjoy.

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

Chapter 6

Touya could not help but drop his jaw to the floor as he watched Touko descend his staircase, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

The back and white gown flowed out at her hips and trailed behind her like a calla lily. No straps were found. Instead, there was a corset with black ribbons trailing from the valley of her chest to her belly with short, puffy sleeves of silk with black lace trimming. A large white ribbon was strung around her hips, tied in a large bow on her backside. Under the ribbon was black lace, trailing down the white silk of her dress until it came to a stop where her knees were. The white was edged in more black lace. White lace gloves sheathed her hands, only going as far as her wrists. Instead of a normal ponytail, she had tied back her hair with black and white lace ribbons. On her feet, under the many layers of petticoats and stockings, were small white shoes. These shoes were quite odd for they had no heel. Yet Touko could confidently say these were her favorite shoes as they allowed her to move freely while she danced.

"You look stunning." He stammered as Touko finished her descend. "No one shall be able to keep their eyes off of you." She blushed and murmured her thanks. At the sound of small feet running, they both looked up to see Rosa quickly descending the staircase as well, albeit a bit louder than her mother. Her pale pink dress was covered by a rose colored shawl and there were pink roses adorning her hair.

"Mother!" The young child cried out joyfully. "You look stunning! Many a man's eye shall be centered on you all night!" She twirled around. "I hope I look like you someday!"

Touya laughed and swooped down to grab the child and hold her in his arms. "Nonsense! You look just as beautiful. I'm going to be the luckiest man on Earth when everyone there sees I have two beautiful women on my arms. But," He turned to Touko. "she is right. You look beautiful Touko."

She blushed. "You look dashing as well Touya." His shirt was but a simple black dress shirt with his finest white slacks and black shoes. His hair was half slicked back, keeping a majority of it out of his face. "You certainly clean up well."

He nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Its not often that I do stuff like this. This is the first time I have ever been to one in this town."

She caught the last sentence. "You've been to these kinds of things before?" Touko asked as they stepped out into the night. The night was warm and no coats were necessary.

He shrugged and offered his arm. Touko quickly took it and they started walking. "I was a merchant in another nation. Kanto. I lived in Vermillion City until my master deemed me fit to carry on his trading company when he died." He chuckled. "His other apprentices were angry but they reluctantly accepted me before going off on their own. I eventually merged my company with Alder's and I became his partner. I mostly let him handle the reins but he respects my wishes if I do not see something I like. We get along rather well."

Touko laughed. "Yes, he is a very kind man."

He laughed and went on. "My master was rather famous and was invited to many balls and gatherings. And since we were his apprentices, we were required to attend with him. I learned how to dance, how to eat and how to speak to a lady." He winked. "The last part certainly came in handy."

I blushed.

"Touya darling!"

They both winced at the squeakiness of Bianca's voice. The young heiress latched herself onto Touya's arm, pushing Touko out of the way. Her large orange gown made her look like a giant pumpkin, but who was Touko to talk about fashion? She had been raised in a town where the most important thing was how to get your next meal.

Touko tried not to glare at Bianca as they walked along the stone path to the City Hall.

It was situated right in the middle of town, which was probably how the founders wanted it. Large gardens and garden statues made up the sides of the stone pathway that led to the gaudy building. There were many expensive carriages spotted along the sides of the streets.

Touko gulped. She had never been to a ball before. The dress was her mother's old one before she passed it on to Touko. What if she messed up and embarrassed Touya? Touya noticed his employers worried look and shook off a fuming Bianca, offering his arm to Touko once again. "You'll be just fine."

And with that, she was worried no longer.

* * *

When a man called out their names for the entire ballroom to hear, the whole room went silent. Touko, Touya and Rosa could feel everyone's eyes on them. Each step they took as they descended the grand staircase echoed in their ears. They eventually reached the bottom and Mr. Satou came forward to greet them.

"Mr. Black!" Mr. Satou exclaimed. "How wonderful it is to see you."

"I bet, you old snake." Touya thought viciously. He hadn't forgotten how Mr. Satou had once courted Touko, and yet tried to arrest her this very evening. Touya and Touko knew they had to be on their guard tonight. Touko made sure to keep a hawk eye on Rosa.

"Your...lady of the evening looks very well dressed." He continued. "I'm impressed. When did you have time to buy that dress for her?"

"It was my mother's, Mr. Satou." Touko answered. "I have had it for a very long time."

Mr. Satou stiffened. "I see." He coughed. "Well, in any case, I hope you will spare a dance for my daughter Mr. Black?"

Touya shook his head. "I'm afraid not sir. I am required to stick to my lady's side all night tonight."

"And you couldn't possibly spare a dance for my lovely daughter? She has been looking forward to dancing with you since she suggested the ball."

Touya bowed in apology. "I am sorry sir, but I'm afraid not." Before the town head could protest, he dragged Touko and Rosa to a table. He sighed as he sat down. "I haven't even been here for five minutes and I already want to leave."

Touko nodded in sympathy. "I understand. I shall be keeping an eye on Rosa all night."

Rosa frowned. "There must be some way for you two to enjoy the ball tonight."

Touya smiled and patted her on her head. "I'm sorry. I'm being very depressing. Why don't I get us some drinks?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He nodded and went to get the drinks. Touko sighed and leaned back. "I fear for our lives Rosa. And the night is still young."

"Touya will keep us safe, won't he?"

Touko smiled sadly at her daughter. "I hope so honey. I really hope so."

* * *

Touya grumbled as yet another artisan or politician or merchant came up to him and asked for a conversation. His dislike of balls stemmed way back to when he was but a mere child and balls like these, where everyone was hoping to impress others by boasting about how much their businesses thrived, was no exception. And because he was the vice-president of a world known merchant company, he was the main target for most people.

"Stupid Alder." Touya thought as he listened to some man's rambling about his stock. "No one made him come. And here I wanted to show off my dancing skills to Touko."

"But what really matters is–"

"Excuse me." Touya interrupted. "But I'm afraid I must get back to my lady."

The man sneered. "What lady? She is but a mere monster, not worthy of your time."

Touya had to bite back all the curses he wanted to throw at that man. "Unfortunately you have it wrong. You are the monster, not she. She shows her honesty and loyalty with her heart on her sleeve. You are nothing but a slithering crook. Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to you boast."

With that, he side-stepped the man and rushed back to his table before anyone could stop him again. He was just about there when he saw a man grabbing Touko's arm violently and tugging her out of her chair. Rosa was frozen in her chair with fright. All the bystanders either chuckled to themselves or ignored the commotion.

"Take your filthy hands off me!" Touya couldn't help but feel proud as he saw Touko step on the man's foot with the heel of her shoe. Although the shoe had no heel, it was enough to make the assailant release his grip on her arm and allow her to step away from him.

Snapping out of his inwardly cheering, Touya rushed to his employee before something even worse happened. Seeing that Touya was back, the assailant fled. "Touko! Are you hurt?"

Touko shook her head, but Touya could see a rather nasty bruise forming where that man grabbed her hand. "I'm...shaken, but alright."

"Let me see your arm."

Touko winced. "Touya–"

"Please?"

The single mother sighed and lifted her arm for him to see. The bruise was hand shaped and quickly becoming darker. Touya felt his anger begin to grow until a hand clapped down on his shoulder. "May I have a look?"

He turned to see a boy no older than he was. Thick rimmed glasses hung on his nose and black hair framed his serious face. His clothes were similar to Touya's, the only difference being the quality in materials. Touya scowled. "Why should I let you touch her Cheren? For all I know, you could poison her."

Cheren scowled. "I'm not like the others Touya. I'm a doctor. We heal everyone. From king to criminal to witch alike. Besides, I'm probably more reliable than the town doctor."

"Touya." Touko gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Cheren has treated Rosa before. She had a fever and no doctor would take care of her. It was Cheren that allowed her to recover. I would trust him with my life Touya, as I would you." Rosa nodded in agreement. Touko turned to Cheren and held out her arm. "Thank you."

The young doctor simply shrugged and got to work. "I expected something like this to happen when I heard you were coming. Good thing I brought my medical kit."

Touko's smile was mesmerizing. "Thank you for everything Cheren."

Cheren flushed, but he didn't say anything as he finished wrapping the bandage. "There you go. I'll give you an ointment to apply to your arm so the bruise heals faster. No charge."

"Cheren!" A sharp voice turned their attention to an enraged Bianca. "May I have a word with you?"

He nodded, bowed to Touya, Touko and Rosa, who bowed and curtsied in return, before walking over to his childhood friend. Touya turned to Touko when he was out of their sight. "This is the last straw. We need to leave. If someone can hurt you in public and no one does anything–"

"But aren't you supposed to stay?"

Touya nodded. "I am. But I can't just stand by and watch someone hurt you." His expression was murderous. "The next fool who tries will lose an arm."

Touko flushed, but nodded in agreement. "Alright." She turned to her daughter. "Rosa, lets go."

"No one is goin' anywhere." They turned to see Alder, grinning as always. "At least not without havin' a little fun first."

"Alder!" Rosa exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Their friend winked at her. "Ah' heard someone was given ye' two sum' trouble. Thought I'd give ye' sum' time off te' go enjoy sum' dancin'."

Touko flushed. "I...I haven't danced since..."

Touya knew how she was going to finish that sentence. She hadn't danced since _**N **_was alive. "Why don't we give it a shot?" He tried anyway. "Whats the worst that could happen?"

"Bianca could kill me with her glares." Alder and Rosa snickered at her statement.

But Touya refused to take no for an answer. "I promise I shall protect you from the wrath of Bianca."

With a heavy sigh and a small blush, Touko took his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.


End file.
